<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Under Your Wing by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960694">Take Under Your Wing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui, Probably ooc, enbyphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kukui wasn't gonna sit around while his kid was dealing with jerks, nuh-uh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Under Your Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Bit of enbyphobia. Stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kukui set down a plate of fruit in front of the sleeping Rowlet before turning to grin at Burnet. The sunshine filtering through the windblown curtains lapped at Burnet like waves, illuminating her yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnet returned Kukui’s grin when he sat next to her on the sofa, cradling his own plate of food. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Rest was super effective!” Like on cue, Rowlet snored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Burnet leaned back, winking when Kukui sighed in adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s pokemon all rolled their eyes, inhaling their food like there’s no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lycanroc and Incineroar growled to each other, chatting about the incoming day. Melmetal flowed over to Rowlet, tapping him awake with its wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowlet stretched, ruffling his feathers and staring down at his fruit. With a coo, Rowlet grabbed a melon in his talons and flew off through the open window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melmetal chirped, carefully stepping out the door before chasing after Rowlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnet and Kukui sweatdropped before laughing in unison. There those two go again, visiting the rest of their family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lycanroc and Incineroar both perked up, sniffing the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the two professors knew it, all of Ash’s pokemon left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They placed their plates down and followed Ash’s pokemon all the way down the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnet and Kukui watched Lycanroc and Incineroar crowd around a person in the distance, both growling at another person in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-cept you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> this ‘agender’ thing, even if it’s real!” The person being growled at yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s pokemon growled louder. Burnet and Kukui noticed with wide eyes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash</span>
  </em>
  <span> was deadpanning at the stranger, accompanied by a very pissed off Pikachu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering their voice, the stranger said, “Your pokemon don’t scare me! I’m just stating my opinion, is that not allowed?” Ash raised an eyebrow, holding their hands towards Lycanroc and Incineroar so they wouldn’t lunge at the stranger. Pikachu patted Ash’s cheeks, chirping angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnet covered her mouth, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And am I not allowed to simply identify as a person?” Ash droned, stroking Pikachu’s ears. “Just because you don’t understand me doesn’t mean I don’t exist.” They casually smiled at Lycanroc and Incineroar, complimenting how good they looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to be special! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who said you could use ‘they’ as a pronoun? You’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>in denial</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You think gender is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing that you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> others to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Pikachu’s fur bristled. He grumbled when Ash cradled him in their arms before staring over at the two professors, begging them to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kukui hissed back, glaring at the stranger. “What do you think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash blinked, waving to the two professors before staring at the stranger once more. “I would like to destroy gender roles, yes. But not gender identity.” Ash twirled, their dress fluttering in the wind. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>care less what your gender is.” Pikachu stuck his tongue out at the stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- You’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What’s wrong with you-” Both professors stepped next to Ash. Lycanroc and Incineroar also huddled closer to Ash like they were bodyguards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Burnet asked, side hugging Ash and glaring at the stranger. Pikachu patted Ash’s arms, chittering to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kukui took a sharp breath. “Ash’s identity doesn’t invalidate yours. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>get lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Ash’? What kind of name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the stranger scoffed. Burnet shot Kukui a worried look when he scowled. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked. “So he’s a boy dressed like a girl. Why do you even allow-” Ash’s pokemon all would have attacked the stranger if it wasn’t for Ash’s head shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looming over the stranger, Kukui growled, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to say another </span>
  <em>
    <span>word</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger glowered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu yelled at them, teeth bared. If Ash wasn’t around, his pokemon would make that stranger </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you people </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Burnet hissed, hugging Ash closer. “Ash has done nothing wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire sparked in Kukui’s eyes. His clenched fists trembled. He took a step forward, causing the stranger to take a step back. “You know what? I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>regional professor </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battle Royal champion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You really want to mess with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Pikachu pumped his fists, cheeks still sparking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash only stifled a chuckle when Burnet dreamily glanced at Kukui. They nudged both Lycanroc and Incineroar, tilting their head towards their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the stranger said, rolling their eyes. “This has nothing to do with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kukui hissed. Ash reached forward, holding Kukui’s hand to prevent him from completely murdering the stranger. “Not when you’re supposedly ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid.” Burnet nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu and Ash’s other pokemon all pressed themselves against Ash, reassuring them of their presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a smile, Ash tugged Kukui’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kukui nodded, letting Ash’s hand go and nudging them and Burnet away. He blankly stared at the stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> come close to us </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. Go rot in hell, thank you very much.” Crossing his arms, Kukui continued, “Pray we don’t meet again, because every god knows they won’t be able to stop me.” A shiver ran down the stranger’s spine when Kukui grinned. “They wouldn’t anyways.” Pikachu and Ash’s other pokemon yelled in agreement from afar, much to Ash’s amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow loomed over Kukui. The stranger stared up at the newcomer with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melmetal pointed to the stranger, and the whole Pikipek family, led by Rowlet, dove at them. Ash and Burnet sweatdropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu cheered them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Burnet pointed back to their house. “Should we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lycanroc and Incineroar both grumbled, staring up at Ash. Melmetal chirped to Ash in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We should feed the Pikipeks as well!” Ash exclaimed after petting Melmetal, grinning when a few Pikipeks perched on their arms. They called out for Rowlet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kukui dusted his hands off when the flock chased the stranger away, grinning at Ash. “It has been a while, Ash! Are you alright?” Burnet also glanced at Ash with worried eyes when Ash hugged Pikachu closer to themself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s pokemon glared in the stranger’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” Ash answered, stroking the Pikipeks’ feathers before properly greeting his pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what matters to us.” Kukui poked Ash’s chubby cheeks, laughing when Rowlet landed on Ash’s head. “That person was a total </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.” Every pokemon voiced their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Ash clutched the edges of their dress before cheerfully stepping ahead. “But I’m used to it!” Burnet and Kukui exchanged a glance, and Rowlet gently pecked Ash’s head. “I just find it funny that even though I’m the agender one, I care less about what pronouns people use for me than them.” They tapped their chin, rocking Pikachu back and forth in their other hand. “Maybe they identified the same way and took the hate out on me. Who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flock of Pikipeks cooed to Ash, nuzzling their cheeks. Lycanroc tapped Ash’s leg with his fur while Incineroar patted Ash’s back. Melmetal simply bounced up and down in place, chittering to Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kukui fell silent. Burnet stepped in front of Ash. “They still shouldn’t have,” she murmured. All of the pokemon nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash shrugged. Their tanned skin glowed under the sunshine as they twirled Pikachu around. “Still, it’s awesome seeing you all again!” All of the pokemon cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnet sighed, smiling at Ash and echoing their sentiments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After scanning the area, Kukui asked, “You still prefer they/them, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s grin melted everyone’s hearts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Partially inspired by AlolaRizaEevee30!</p><p>Not necessarily related to the fic but have a song: Angel Haze - Same Love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>